Kagamination
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: A series of drabbly one-shots revolving around the Kagamines! Follow Rin, Len, Lenka and Rinto's journey through school and life! I can guarantee you one thing - there's gonna be a hell lot of Kagamine. *May contain Twincest depends really*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided to a series of one-shot like things about the Kagamines, so... Enjoy!**

* * *

**1: The Tomato and The Road Roller**

Perhaps this wasn't the _best _of ideas after all. It was kind of dangerous after all, and Lenka had warned the two against it, and she _was _usually right... But what was the harm in trying something new?

Rinto always said that was a good thing, and evidence pointed towards him being just as wise as his older sister on occasion, however, watching his other sister, Rin, pushing up the bucket onto the door, he started wondering if it really was best to get Len to take a tomato-juice bath.

After all, it would cause an awful mess, and probably wouldn't stop the stench from that skunk much. He supposed it was fair he and Rin clean it - as it would be Rin's fault for the mess, and Rinto's fault that they even needed to do this in the first place. It wasn't his fault the skunk had looked a lot like a cat!

And boy, did he LOVE cats...

Proof of that was the three cats he owned and proudly fed and cleaned up after - not that Lenka was too fond of them, what, with her allergies and all.

"Rinto! Give me a hand would you!? We can't have Len all smelly when the Megurines come over to do homework with us!" Rin said angrilly, the chair she was precariously perched up upon wobbling under her weight. Rinto walked over and held the chair still, as Rin stretched her arms, placing the bucket on the ever-so-slightly open door to Len's bedroom, hidden by the curtain he always had over that pesky inside window.

"There. Mission complete!" Rin said happily, jumping down from the chair. The chair wobbled, leaning and tilting into the door.

The two froze, their eyes widening as they looked up at the door.

"Oh crap," Rin said, just as the door began creaking, moving ever so slightly, the bucket falling away in almost slow motion, as it toppled to the ground, tomato juice raining down on the two clip-wearing Kagamines.

"Lord dammit," Rinto said, as the tomato juice dripped down his bangs, "Now we smell like tomatoes."

"I hate tomatoes." Rin said, gagging slightly, screwing up her nose in disgust, as they heard footsteps behind them, followed by a said shota-boy's laughter.

"Oh my GOD!" Len laughed, holding his ribs as he pointed at the the two, a giant smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up!" Rin yelled at her younger twin, "We were only trying to stop you from smelling in front of the Megurines!"

"I just took a bath myself," Len explained, still giggling, "I don't need a shower as well!"

"Lord dammit," Rinto groaned, picking up the bucket, "So we have to clean this up for nothing!"

"Idiots."

"Shut up, Len!"

* * *

**2: Studying**

Exams. The one thing that all the Kagamines feared and loathed with every bit of their existences. None of them had ever received an A or a B on a test paper before - always a 'C'. Rin said this was just because Kagamine could spelt with a 'C' if you're a real ditz, but really, it was because they were all too lazy to study.

"Listen up, Kagamines!" Lenka said, her hand slamming down onto the dining table, causing Rinto to jump awake from his half-sleep, "For the past four years of our lives, we've been living on Cs and Bs! Well it stops NOW!"

Everyone watched in fear and admiration as Lenka continued, pacing with a ruler in her hand, blonde hair falling to her lower back.

"Friday this week, Hiyama Kiyoteru, our teacher for pretty much everything - though I'm positive he doesn't even HAVE a degree - will be testing us on the evolution of human kind!" Lenka said, slamming the ruler down on the table, waking up Rinto again, "This is BASIC, soldiers! We should KNOW this! Which is why, whoever doesn't get a B, B+, A-, A or A+ on this week's test, has their roadroller permissions REVOKED!"

"No!" Rin gasped.

"That's not fair!" Len exclaimed, "You're only saying that because you're the smart- um. The most smart of us!"

"Mmm, oranges..." Rinto said lazily, his eyes falling closed. Lenka slammed the ruler in front of Rinto, causing him to jump up in fright.

"Spit whatever excuses you like at me." Lenka said, "But the point is, if we don't get our acts together, us Kagamines will NEVER get jobs, NEVER get into college and most importantly..."

A tear fell from Lenka's eye, "NEVER overtake the Hatsunes-!" She gasped, holding a hand to her chest emotionally as Rin cried out.

"NEVER?!" Rin said, "W-we must! We are the KAGAMINES for lord's sake! LET'S DO THIS!"

"Do what?" Rinto asked in confusion, "What are we doing?!"

"STUDYING!"

[...]

"I can't get my head around this..." The eldest Kagamine mumbled to herself, flipping the page of her biology book, "How did the Neanderthals die out again-? Ugh!"

Lenka sighed, running a hair through her messy yellow bangs, her eyes falling back on the page. It was eight o'clock in the evening already, and she STILL didn't get any of it. Sure, it was all very basic, she'd done harder, but there was something about the Neanderthals she kept forgetting.

"And you'd think I'd be good with remembering stuff about Neanderthals, what, with me living with two," Lenka sighed, leaning back, her long hair falling around her shoulders, "Suppose the boys are actually just early Homo- Homo-"

Lenka stopped, giggling to herself, "Homos." She finished, covering her mouth as she giggled more, settling back into her desk chair, "Stop being immature!" She scorned herself, bending back over her study book.

"In the year-" Lenka stopped, frowning as she heard music blasting from the room next door. She decided to ignore it, "In the year-"

"PRETTY CURE, AH! PREEEETTY CURE AH!"

"What the good hell?" Lenka frowned, pushing up from her desk and walking out of her very yellow room, going up to the room next door, which just so happened to be Len's, pulling the door open.

"LEN WHAT ARE YOU-" Lenka yelled over the music, stopping when she saw what her younger brother was doing. What was he doing? Quite simply, he was singing along to 'Pretty Cure', and swinging his butt.

"PRETTY CURE AAAAAAAAAAH... LENKA GET OUT!" Len screamed, pushing the older girl out and slamming the door in her face. Lenka blinked twice, before turning and walking away.

[...]

Half an hour had passed since the awkward encounter with Len, and Lenka had decided to stay away from him for a while, until the whole incident was dropped - she didn't really need Rin finding out and starting up her 'Blackmail on Len Kagamine' business again. Besides, studying was much more important, and if they successfully all got As on the test - that was the next day! - all would be resolved.

"Is this better?" Lenka heard the muffled voice of Rin in the room on the other side of her. Frowning, Lenka covered her ears, trying to concentrate.

"Oh, yes, that's great!" Came... another voice?

Lenka brushed it off - maybe Rin just had someone over to help her study.

"Yeessss~!"

Okay, well, that didn't exactly sound like studying noises... _Just stay out of it, just stay out of it._

"RINNNNNNNNNN!"

"Okay what the hell." Lenka said, slamming her pencil down on the desk and heading off to Rin's room, knocking on the door, "RIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?!"

"Eh- N-nothing!" Rin stammered nervously, a male - definitely male - voice sniggering, "Shut up or you'll get caught!" Rin whispered not-so-quietly.

"That's it-" Lenka said, throwing the door open, freezing. Rin and Mikuo were both sitting on the floor, cross-legged, playing... cards?

"Dammit Lenka!" Rin squeaked, falling back, her cards going all over the ground. Okay, so, scratch that, not cards - it was Uno.

"Please don't tell my sister!" Mikuo pleaded, clinging to Lenka's leg, "Please don't tell her I'm getting Rin to help me win the Uno tournament!"

"Uno... Tournament-?" Lenka asked.

"Yeah, the high school is holding an Uno Tournament," Rin explained, "Miku's won at everything she and Mikuo have competed in-"

"So I'm sick of being second!" Mikuo said, determination flickering across the young male tealette's face, "I'm sick of Miku beating me - so, this time, I'll win!"

Lenka had already slammed the door shut.

[...]

_Are none of them taking this seriously? _Lenka wondered to herself as she settled back down in her desk chair, sighing, leaning against her palm, staring at the book in front of her.

"Despite being the less intelligent species, Neanderthals had bigger brains than the Homosapiens," Lenka said, tracing her finger down the book's page, before pausing, hearing a noise coming from the room _across_ from hers, which just so happened to be Rinto's.

"What _now_?" Lenka asked, getting up from her chair angrilly, storming across the hall and throwing the door open.

Rinto was hunched over his book, as he looked up at Lenka, turning the page, "Do you mind? I'm studying!"

Lenka's eyes narrowed at her younger brother, "...My apologies." Lenka turned, exiting the room and closing the door, heading back to her room.

Rinto waited until she was gone, flipping the page back and grinning, looking down at the cute girl in the bikini on the magazine page, "Works every time."

[...]

"Lenka! Hurry up! We'll be late for school and fail the test!" Came a voice, someone knocking on the door hurriedly.

Lenka groaned, rubbing her head and raising her head. _I fell asleep on my books... _She thought to herself, getting up and grabbing her uniform, quickly changing and pulling her hair up.

The Kagamines grabbed the usual fruity breakfast of orange museli bars or banana health shakes, heading outside quickly to be picked up by the Sakines.

"Heard you guys have a test today," Meito, Meiko's younger brother said, leaning back in his chair as Meiko began driving off to the school at a ridiculous speed.

"Yeah! We're all gonna get A+s!" Len enthused.

Lenka sighed, really doubting that - what, with the dancing and the Uno! Maybe Rinto would...

Still, she was beginning to doubt that she herself would pass! What, with all the distractions, she'd barely had any time to study...

"Good luck you guys," Meiko smiled, as the Kagamines got out of the car.

"Hey, wait!" Meito said, climbing out of the car after them, "Rin, I... I got this for you!"

Meito flushed a light shade of pink, handing a small envelope to Rin, who smiled.

"Thanks, Meito!" She said, kissing his cheek and skipping off.

Lenka frowned. _I highly doubt that that's a love letter..._

[...]

The Monday after the test, the many students crowded around the classroom board, looking at the test results.

"Let's see..." Rin said, running her finger down the list, "Yes! I got an A+!"

"What did I get?" Len pestered, as Rin moved to the next name on the list.

"An A!"

Lenka frowned - how did LEN, who had been wiggling his butt and screaming 'Pretty Cure' while she was studying, get an A?!

"...Oh, Rinto, you got a C," Rin said, looking at her brother, who sighed.

"I don't really care. I'm not obsessed with the roadroller like you crazies," Rinto said, causing Len and Rin to gasp in astonishment, before tackling to boy to the ground, tickling him, trying to get him to take it back.

Lenka stepped over them, moving to the test board.

"B-!?" She exclaimed, realising she'd only _just _fallen under the mark, "Lord dammit! If it weren't for YOUR singing-" She pointed at Len indignently, as the three stopped fighting, "And YOUR stupid Uno!" She pointed at Rin, "I would have been fine! And Rinto, if you were studying, why on EARTH did you fail?!"

"He wasn't studying," Len said, "He was looking at pretty girls in a magazine."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! And I only played Uno with Mikuo for half an hour - I studied the rest of the time!"

"AND I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO BRING THAT UP, LENKA!"

Lenka sighed, rubbing her head, "So you're telling me, that's I've been worrying about you two for no reason, and should've been worrying about Rinto?"

"Yep!" Len grinned.

"I... I give up."

Lenka sighed and turned on her heel as Rin and Len hi-fived.

"Thank God for Meito's cheat sheets!"

"Roadroller here we come!"

* * *

**So, should I continue this? Btw, this is all going to be based in a world in which they all go to school, just in case you didn't pick that up yet ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad some people like this xD **

**And yup it's pretty random and crazy. But you already figured that out, I'm guessing.**

* * *

**3: Free! USB Stick (Alternatively titled: The Beginning of an Otaku)**

"Bye Zhiyu-kun~!" The youngest female Kagamine called from the porch, waving goodbye to the dark-haired shota, who's shoulders were wrapped up in a jacket, his cousin, Luo, with her hands around the younger's shoulders. The Chinese boy waved back to his Kagamine friend, before heading down the street with his cousin, whom he referred to as onii-chan.

Slinking back inside, Rin closed the door, folding her arms behind her head and yawning, as she walked inside, "That was a fun study session. Zhiyu-kun's really smart for his age."

"He's the same age as you," Lenka mumbled from the kitchen table, a spoon hanging out her mouth, engrossed in a book.

"He is?" Rin asked, surprised, "I thought he was younger. He looks young."

"He's like Len," Rinto grinned, "He has the youthful looks of a shota- Ow! Len that hurt!"

"I'm not a shota!" Len yelled at his older brother, as the two began fighting again. The two were interrupted when Lenka through the spoon from her mouth at them, hitting Rinto upside the head.

"Hey... I think Zhiyu-kun left his USB stick here." Rin said, causing everyone to turn their heads in intrigue. Rin was standing by the stairs, bent over, looking at the small white USB stick in her hand, with the label 'Zhiyu' scrawled across it in messy English.

"Oooo~!" Len said, jumping up from the couch, "Maybe it has his copy of the history project that's due on Tuesday! We could take a peek-"

"NO CHEATING."

"You're not my mother, Lenka~!" Len said, poking his tongue at his elder sister.

"Just give it to him tomorrow when you see him at swimming," Lenka said, as another thrown spoon hit Len in the head, "It's not nice to peek."

"Fine."

[...]

Rin sat in her room, her laptop's speakers blaring the tune to Daughter of Evil, a small paragraph of a hundred words on the power point in front of her, "I hate history presentations. How am I even supposed to do a power point on Egypt? Put pictures of the desert in and label it 'sand'-?"

The girl rolled over to her side, changing the tab back to tumblr. Her dash remained a desolate wasteland full of cute cat GIFs. _This is what happens when I follow Rinto's blog, _Rin sighed to herself, flopping over again and changing the tab to deviantArt and searching 'Egypt'. To say the least, she only found pictures of fancy gods and sand.

So. Much. Friggin'. Sand.

"I'm disappointed in you, God." Rin said, "For one, making Egypt so friggin' sandy, and for two, creating the person who's descendant created school."

Rin looked around her room for something to do other than work. Her phone had been taken away by Lenka after the incident the prior weekend involving a certain scarf-loving idiot and road roller driving twins, so she couldn't text Mikuo and ask him about the Uno Tournament, or ask the prodigy Piko for help with her project. And she couldn't play Angry Birds, which sucked.

Her book case was empty, besides the few things she actually cared about, which as her own merchandise and albums. As well as mirrors. To sum it up: herself.

"Why is the world so booorriiinggg?" Rin asked, before falling to the ground, waiting a few minutes, "...This is the part where you send a fairy godmother to come down to earth and entertain me, God. Or an angel. Preferably a smoking hot angel with the face of Chris Hemsworth."

She waited again.

"You cruel bastard I deserve an angel Chris."

Five minutes passed.

"At this point I'll even take a demonic Benedict Cumberbatch." Rin sighed, before her eyes landed directly on her school bag, sitting by her dresser. And on top of her dresser was a shining, white USB.

"...I'm a horrible person." She concluded, getting to her feet and grabbing the USB, flipping the protection off and shoving it into her computer (A/N: Most NSFW thing I've ever written right there), waiting for the old laptop to register it as her playlist began blasting Kokoro.

As soon as it registered, she loaded up the file and squinted at the many folders. 'Free!', 'Shingeki no Kyojin' and 'Boku no Pico' were the names of some of the folders.

"W-what-? That's not even how you spell Piko's name - and why would Zhiyu have a folder-" Rin froze, remembering a certain post on a certain blog that had caused certain nightmares in her head, "OH MY GOD THAT BOKU NO PICO?!"

Furiously, Rin opened the folder and, sure enough, it contained videos. As in episodes. As in an anime. As in not only was Zhiyu an otaku, he looked at _those sorts of things_.

And worse yet.

_Those sorts of things about shotas._

"Zhiyu's a shotacon." Rin said quietly, considering this for a few moments, before gingerly exiting the Boku no Pico file and browsing through the rest. The USB had no room left on it, as it was entirely consumed by the anime and wallpaper pictures on the USB. And, there wasn't a school project in sight.

Rin considered ejecting the USB and pretending it never happened but _something _was calling to her. And by 'something', I mean she was really quite tempted to see what all the fuss about anime was. Since she was young, Lenka and Rinto had taken all the precautions to avoid introducing her to anime.

Why? Well, Rin didn't know it, but quite simply because they _knew _the hell that an otaku Rin would bring.

However, Rin recalled the post she'd seen on tumblr, and decided watching Boku no Pico and getting caught would get her in a lot more trouble than hospitalizing Bakaito (who no-one really liked anyway*).

But that didn't cancel out the fact of the sheer amount of anime on the USB that _wasn't _shota. For instance - Free!. Besides, from what Rin had seen on tumblr, that anime was _hawt_.

And so, with a disturbingly pedo-ish grin on her face, the anime marathon began.

[...]

"YO! ZHIYU-EE-KINS!"

The said Chinese boy froze in his tracks. _Zhiyu-ee-kins?! And is that RIN's voice?!_

As he turned, he was met with a youthful looking girl of his age, with blonde curls and cerulean eyes, standing there wearing a yellow-and-white-striped bikini, with her hands opposingly on her hips.

"Uh... Y-yeah?"

"Wasssupp, man~?" Rin asked, grinning and seemingly dancing forward, wrapping an arm around the shy Chinese boy, who was paralyzed. _Why on earth did I come on exchange to Japan? I'm going to England next time these people scare me._

"U-uh.. Rin are you okay-? You sound high."

"I am high." Rin said bluntly, "ON HOTTIES. DID YOU KNOW I SAW A GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE HARU ON MY WAY HERE?!"

"...H-Haru-"

"Y'know. From Free!," Rin grinned, elbowing Zhiyu, "Ehhhh, otaku boy~?"

Instantly catching on, Zhiyu's cheeks flared up with embarrassment, "I-I don't kn-know what y-you're talking about!"

"The USB you left at my place," Rin explained.

"Oh. That's Luo's! She let me borrow it!" Zhiyu said, his voice wavering slightly. Rin quirked an eyebrow at the blatant lie, "You can have it I don't care."

"K, thanksies~" Rin giggled, dancing away.

Zhiyu stood there horrified. Sure, Rin had always been _different_, but this was... This was nightmarish.

"...What have I done-?"

* * *

*** I actually like Kaito, but it's amusing to make the Kagamines hurt him yes judge me.**

**Anyway, yeah, may be yaoi in the future as a joke. So be warned because I may do something stupid and reckless like refer KaiLen and then throw myself off a building into a pool of jelly. **

**Speaking of jelly did you know that all reviews left by anons taste like jelly? And that all reviews left by members taste like cheesecake? I love both FYI. And the more reviews I get the more tempted I am to continue this. ;3**


End file.
